NADA?
by WANEKKO
Summary: Las cosas pasan por alguna razón y mi error fue enamorarme de alguien que se ha enamorado de mi mejor amiga, o, eso es lo que todo el mundo cree, incluyéndolo a él y a mí. El problema es que: estoy atada a él! De una manera realmente extraña…· · leanlo!


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, (._.) solo los uso para darle vida a mis historias. ^^

Bien mi fic (·.·) no sean crueles con migo y me darán criticas constructivas verdad (-_-)?

Fuego gélido (?).

Estaba sentada sobre la hierba fresca de la orilla del bosque; era algo que realmente disfrutaba, más que cualquier cosa; mientras observaba el cielo nocturno y los murmullos llegaban a mí en suspiros de brisas que acariciaban mis mejillas, sonando sin detenerse… mientras el ruido opacaba el silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

- Fría… húmeda… - el viento traía consigo el murmullo de alguien entre las sombras que me hizo despertar.

-Quien esta ahí?- pregunte mientras entrecerraba mis ojos y trataba de sentir la presencia de quien sea que se acercara a mi. Al no recibir respuesta, me moví rápidamente hacia todas direcciones mientras buscaba la manera de ubicar a esa persona.

-Húmeda…- susurro cerca de mi oído. - Fría…- su voz se desvanecía entre palabras y pausas, su voz era exquisita para mis oídos tan sensibles.

Deje que las palabras se adueñaran de mí… mientras la voz de aquel que estaba atándome con hilos de lujuria y excitación se adueñaba totalmente de mí ser y mi conciencia. Trate de disfrutar aquel momento, pero después de unos instantes él se silencio y yo quería ver de quien se trataba, quería saber de quien era tan exquisita voz.

Pero cuando regrese la vista hacia detrás de mi, ya no había nadie…

El miedo no ha sido nunca un sentimiento muy notorio en mi, pero, al sentir ese escalofrío recorrerme cuando unas manos realmente frías se apoderaban de mi cintura y recorrían lentamente mi abdomen hasta descender a mi intimidad… todo mi ser tembló, tembló de una manera que me sentía realmente bien y sin poder evitarlo mi cuerpo busco el resguardo de aquel cuerpo dejándose caer hacia atrás buscando su apoyo y frescura, mi cabeza se sentía desorientada y totalmente apartada de la realidad… mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía por las caricias que se profundizaban. Un rostro que quemaba como el mismo centro del infierno se recargaba entre mi cuello y mi rostro, manteniéndome en un cautiverio entre sus fuertes brazos y su cuerpo, al sentir su fría piel contra mi piel un suspiro de placer escapo finalmente de mis labios haciendo que él dejara escapar un gruñido que no hacia mas que causarme un placer inimaginable… mientras levantaba la falda de mi vestido y dirigía su mano mas profundamente entre mis piernas y trataba de atraerme mas a su cuerpo fundiéndonos a los dos en un solo ser.

-Fría…mmm… húmeda… hah!- repetía asiéndome estremecer mientras al pronunciar las palabras sus labios quemaban en mi piel con cada caricia.

-Hah!...mmh!- no pude evitar morder mi labio inferior cuando una de sus manos se dirigió de mi abdomen a uno de mis pechos -(ya no escaparía de cualquier manera, y el lo savia…)- lentamente comenzaba a acariciarlo en círculos buscando la manera de apartar la ropa de su camino para acariciar mi piel.

-Quiero que seas mía… - murmuro mientras mordía suavemente mi cuello y pasaba a besar mi mejilla acercándose a mis labios.

Un gruñido atronador en la distancia hizo que se detuviera en seco, todo lo que yo podía pensar era en sus manos acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo quemando hasta lo más profundo de mi esencia.

-Ahí esta!- escuche que gritaba alguien a la distancia y este grito había provocado que mi captor se alejara un poco, el calor que me había invadido en algún momento entre mis piernas se había ido y mi piel lo ansiaba.

Mis ojos habían permanecido alejados de él en todo momento y yo quería saber quien era mi captor, quería conocer el rostro de aquel que hacia que yo sintiera lo que son los escalofríos que recorrían todo mi cuerpo. La noche impedía que nos localizaran rápidamente, así que tendría tiempo de verlo.

Como el ya me había liberado y solo me sostenía por la cintura, pude rotarme y quedar frente a frente. Quede impactada al verme reflejada en unos ojos fríos como el hielo mismo, de un azul zafiro tan profundo que el solo verlos quemaba mi ser y me derretía a su antojo.

Su mirada era calculadora y fría, pero quemaba como el fuego negro de los antiguos, me tenia a su merced, podría haber echo cualquier cosa, podría haberme apuñalado en ese instante pero yo no me habría percatado de nada a mi alrededor.

-Te tengo que dejar mi fría y húmeda dama de la noche- murmuro mientras acercaba su rostro al mío -Pero recuerda…- decía mientras su aliento acariciaba mi rostro -Eres mía, y algún día regresare por ti y nos perteneceremos por la eternidad, pero por ahora aguarda mi regreso- al terminar de decirlo sus labios se posaron suavemente en los míos, sus manos me apretaron mas hacia él mientras acariciaba por ultima vez mi cuerpo, el rose de sus labios era exquisito y su sabor algo que nunca olvidaría.

Y se alejo de mi cuerpo, su calor era ausente y yo me sentía frágil y vulnerable, sentí por primera vez el frio de una ausencia. Lo mire alejarse rápidamente como una luz que atravesaba el bosque en la oscuridad de la noche, solo pude ver su cabello amarillo desaparecer en el horizonte -Pero, el me prometió que en algún momento seré suya- dije mientras me abrazaba a mi misma esperando guardar su aroma en mi memoria hasta nuestro próximo encuentro.

Bueno fin del primer cap de mi fic, hace años que trato de escribirlo! (-_-U) neee!... no es cierto JAJAJAJA!... bueno pero aquí esta y no prometo tener un adelanto rápido si no tengo de perdis algún comentario de él, (._.) lo que pasa es q luego me desanimo rápidamente jijijiji…..(·/·) pero no dejaran que me desanime VERDAD!..( ._.) Verdad ¿? (¬¬) verdad! (-_-) hola!...


End file.
